


A King's Gratitude

by overdose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal, Biting, Hate Sex, Light Masochism, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama hates the nickname "King".</p><p>But as Tsukishima bites his lip, drool dripping down his mouth, moaning names like "King," and "Your Highness"...</p><p>He doesn't seem to mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A King's Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

> I just started watching haikyuu and yeah-
> 
> One of the first fics I made for this show, and it was rly l8 when i made this lol

"Oh, my apologizes, King." Tsukishima says as he bumps into Kageyama on purpose. 

"Hey, don't go around bumping into people, asshole." Kageyama says.

"What are you going to do?  _Execute me_? Please." He snickers. "I won't do it again. I swear."

"Tch. You couldn't be nice for a freaking day, let alone a week."

"That sounds interesting...." Tsukishima scratched his chin.

"What are you getting at?"

"Well, you see, if a servant is doing all of his tasks correctly, he gets rewarded?"

"Like I would know." 

"A king's gratitude," 

"What?"

"How about a deal, King? I'll be a perfect servant for you, and you're allowed to do anything you want to me. Good or bad." 

"......How is this beneficial to me?! Idiot!"

"Let me break it down for you: You can beat me up until I'm broken and bruised." 

"You masochist." 

"If I'm in pain, wouldn't that make the king happy? After all, you have many other servants..."

"Shut up! I don't want to see you in... Why are we even...?!"

"We'll see next week." 

"Wh-What?! Tsukishima, come back!" 

_Just what the hell was that?!_

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Do it," he snickered. "I dare you." 

"I won't!" Kageyama's hands shake as he holds Tsukishima. 

"Boring~"

"You're pushing me!" 

"I'm doing it on purpose." 

He lifts up Tsukishima's chin. "You're a cruel bastard..." he mutters as he kisses him. 

"Ah," Tsukishima lays on the bed. "How sweet." 

Kageyama stays silent. Why he kisses this asshole, he had no idea. But he looked so tempting.... 

He removes his jacket and places it on the floor. Climbing on top of the megane douchebag, he kisses him again, letting their fingers intertwine.

"Ugh-!" Tsukishima tries to jerk away, but Kageyama  grinds into him.

"You said I could do anything I want to you. I want to _fuck_ you  _so hard_ you won't be able to  _fucking walk_." He growls in his ear, biting on it afterwards. "I don't want to hear your  _disgusting voice."_

He licks his long neck while suddenly grabbing his crotch. Tsukishima whines, closing his eyes and letting Kageyama do his work.

His work of undressing him softly and seductively. First, his shirt. His fingers trail inside, a cold and sensitive touch. He pinched Tsukishima's nipples before finally pulling the shirt over his head.

Teeth land on Tsukishima's sides. It made marks, as if a violent dog went haywire on him. He really wants to cry- so he does, a small whimper, wondering what Kageyama would do.

He bites harder on the spot he was in, causing an even more loud and painful whimper. "Make me bleed, king... It hurts... so much..." 

Driven by hatred, as if he were a ghoul, as if Tsukishima was only a bag of meat- Kageyama bites him, both a cry of pleasure and pain. Blood drips out. It isn't too harmful. 

Then, Kageyama moves onto his pants. He first starts teasing by placing his two fingers inside Tsukishima's mouth.

Tsukishima sucks it forcefully. Kageyama placed his fingers inside Tsukishima's pants, outlining his crotch. As he pushes his two fingers, he leans in to kiss Tsukishima, but only whispers, "Lick." 

The blood that lingered on Kageyama's mouth disappeared as Tsukishima liked it. "Aaaah, King...!" He moans as Kageyama pushes his two fingers deeper. 

He was so horny, his dick already throbbed- 

Kageyama removed Tsukishima's pants. "I'm going to fuck your ass... Get on your knees." 

"Hah.... So, you do treat me like a servant~" Tsukishima dryly said. He went on his knees, elbows down for support. Kageyama searched his back pocket for lube. He didn't plan to bring it, but it just happened. 

"What's taking you so long, Your Highness~?" Tsukishima moaned. God, that voice was so annoying. Although, the way he said "Your Highness" turned Kageyama on. He applied the lube on his cock and without preparing Tsukishima's hole, he entered.

"....O-Oh," Tsukishima stiffened. "King....!" He said as Kageyama gave a thrust. 

"Don't call me that," Kageyama growled. Each thrust was rough and sudden. It sent chills down Tsukishima's back. His hands clenched the bed covers and each moan let out a bit of drool. 

"King...... I want it harder...!" Tsukishima cried.  "P-please, King.."

The nickname might've been not so bad. He lowers himself on Tsukishima's back, he thrusts slowly and sucks his shoulder, leaving a huge mark for everyone to see. "You're my servant.  Only mine,"

"Hm," Tsukishima tries to keep his pride, but it is long gone as Kageyama touches his glasses, place it them to the side, and shoves his head down on the bed so he can go harder. The moans don't stop. He can hear a "King.. Allow me to come," 

 "No," Kageyama says, but to only torture Tsukishima, he grips his cock and begins to pump.

"King...! Ugh....! Fuck me.....!" Tsukishima hissed. He came anyway. Kageyama's hand got messy. 

"You couldn't wait could you?"

But Kageyama was throbbing. He was ready to release. Tsukishima gave out a long moan,

He hated that voice- but it turned him on.

He gave one final thrust before spilling into Tsukishima.

They collasped, and Tsukishima was still muttering, "King... Your Highness... God, I want you-"

Kageyama ignored him and went to wash up.

When he came back, Tsukishima had a stupid smirk on his face as he slept. Kageyama slipped in the bed with him, touching the bite he gave earlier, and kissed his shoulder.

"I'm glad for the King's gratitude," Tsukishima mumbled. "You like me?" 

"Shut up..." Kageyama nuzzled his neck. 


End file.
